Weasley's Manipulated
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Myrtle esta en el baño pensativa cuando de pronto, Ginny aparece de golpe y se sienta sobre ella por accidente. Ginny no había visto a Myrtle, pero su acción iba a tener más consecuencias que el simple enfurecimiento del fantasma. Myrtle iba a poder probar uno de sus sueños.


Myrtle miraba la puerta del lavabo aburrida. La vida de un fantasma nunca es agradable y gran parte del tiempo es una tortura lenta de no hacer nada. Un fantasma no puede comer, no puede jugar, ni leer. Está obligado a mantenerse en el plano terrenal y sufrir por no ser capaz de hacer nada más que observar. Podía hablar con otras personas y otros fantasmas, pero nadie hablaría con ella. La evitaban, ella misma se había buscado ese destino con su comportamiento, pero ya estaba muerta y enterrada no iba a cambiar.

Aunque había momentos donde podía llegar a ser agradable, sobre todo con la gente que parecía llegar a importarle un triste fantasma. Harry Potter era amable con ella y muy educado, aunque algo tímido la última vez que hablaron, pero seguro que fue debido a su situación, estar desnudo no debe ser un buen aliciente para conversar. Y ese otro chico rubio, Draco, también parecía buena persona. Estaba sufriendo mucho por algo y se le veía muy agradecido de la compañía de Myrtle. Ella se sentía alagada porque Draco disfrutase de su presencia, pero aun así su favorito seguía siendo Harry.

No solo fue el primer chico amable con ella, también se preocupo por su muerte y además era muy guapo. Lo había comprobado dos años atrás en el baño de los prefectos. Myrtle suspiro, estaba volviendo a soñar con algo imposible. Era algo intangible, no podía tocar ni ser tocada. Soñar con ello era torturarse inútilmente. Se sentó bien en la taza mientras bostezaba por puro aburrimiento. Estaba pensando en dar una vuelta por algún otro baño cuando la puerta del lavabo se abrió de golpe.

Una melena rojo fuego le tapo la vista unos segundos, cuando la recupero vio que Ginny Weasley se había sentado encima de ella sin darse cuenta de su existencia. La furia inundo su mente y a punto estuvo de gritar, pero cuando trato de levitar para encararla no pudo hacerlo. Pudo levantarse pero no podía volar. Se dio la vuelta y no vio a Ginny en ningún lado. Giro en redondo pero no se había ido.

Entonces se dio cuenta, miro al suelo y no vio su cuerpo ingrávido, vio un par de jóvenes y finas piernas a la par que fuertes. Levanto sus manos asustada. Dos delicadas y finas manos pero aun así se las veía con fortaleza suficiente para hacer daño. Eran blancas y pecosas. Examino su cuerpo, menudo y flaco. Las telas de su uniforme eran suaves y el emblema bordado del león rampante picaba en el pecho cuando paso su nueva mano por él.

Vio al principio del baño el grupo de lavabos formando un círculo, y los espejos sobre ellos. Corrió hacia ellos tropezando al principio pero recordando rápidamente como se andaba. Mantener de nuevo el equilibrio fue algo maravillosamente difícil. La hacía sentir viva. Sintió su pecho hincharse con una gran bocanada de aire al llegar a los lavabos tras su carrera. Era puro placer, algo maravilloso sentir los pulmones trabajar, sentir su corazón palpitar. El tacto de la ropa sobre su piel. La calidez del aire y la frialdad de la cerámica del lavabo. Volvía a ver el color de la realidad, los tonos blancos y negros habían pasado a segundo plano, ahora todo era colorido.

Estaba tan absorta de volver a sentir el mundo y su propio cuerpo que tardo unos minutos en mirar su reflejo. Al hacerlo todas sus esperanzas y toda su energía se esfumaron de golpe. Vio una cara blanca, llena de pecas con unos labios carnosos y rojos. Unos ojos castaños le devolvían la mirada desde el espejo. Enmarcados en fuego gracias a una melena prodigiosamente brillante y larga. Estaba viendo a Ginny. De alguna forma había ocupado su cuerpo. No sabía si era algo temporal o permanente. Si era peligroso para Ginny o no, o si esta había desaparecido para siempre. Nunca había sido muy amable pero no quería que otra chica sufriera su mismo destino.

Rápidamente abandonó el baño. Aun recordaba la distribución del castillo, debía encontrar al director y contarle lo sucedido. Disfrutaría de su tiempo en aquel cuerpo pero no a costa de la vida de Ginny. Los pasillos estaban desiertos pero aun era de día por lo que estarían en clase o tal vez en el comedor. Mejor para Myrtle, no quería tener que vérselas con los amigos de Ginny y fingir que era ella.  
Giro un pasillo tras otro, parecía a punto de perderse cuando una mano la atrapo por detrás y se ajusto a su cintura. Eran manos fuertes y cálidas que la mecían con amor y ternura aunque no eran muy mañosas, la falta de experiencia en tales menesteres se apreciaba, pero aun así el amor que había en el gesto se sentía incluso para una muerta como Myrtle. No supo porque lo hizo pero suspiro y recargo su cabeza sobre el cuerpo del desconocido.

Tal vez fue el propio cuerpo de Ginny al saber de quién era ese abrazo o tal vez Myrtle necesitaba tanto un contacto humano que no pudo soportar alejarse del primero que se lo proporcionó. Cerró los ojos y siguió apoyándose más y más en aquella persona como si fuera una nube protectora de armonía. Hasta que ambos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. Entonces Myrtle vio quien la estaba abrazando. Primero una cabellera desordenada y de un azabache intenso y oscuro. Luego unos ojos verdes que hicieron estremecer el cuerpo de Ginny y el alma de Myrtle.

Harry Potter la miraba divertido. Su sonrisa ocultaba el ligero rubor de sus mejillas. Los labios de Ginny se estremecieron y se entreabrieron con un suspiro ahogado. Myrtle se sintió muy avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo el cuerpo de Ginny contra su voluntad pero aun así no se resistió demasiado y acabo amoldando sus labios a los de Harry. Myrtle estaba dando su primer beso. Se sintió inundada de emociones contradictorias. Sentía una inmensa pena por no ser su verdadero cuerpo el que lo diera pero el éxtasis que estaba sintiendo aun estando robándolo era demasiado como para poder amargarse.

Notó la lengua de Ginny saliendo de su boca y tratando de introducirse en la de Harry que tras unos segundo de resistencia abrió los labios y también libero su lengua en una lucha por el poder. Era tan electrizante y primitivo que Myrtle perdía por momentos el control del cuerpo de Ginny y este actuaba solo.  
Tan pronto como había empezado, la boca de Harry se alejo de la de Ginny y termino el beso. Myrtle suspiraba amargada por esa interrupción y estaba tan enfadada que no se dio cuenta de que Harry la levantaba y tiraba de ella hasta que ya habían recorrido medio pasillo. Myrtle no sabía donde la llevaba, solo sabía que quería volver a besar esos labios. Quería sentir las manos de Harry recorrer aquel cuerpo que sentía.

Había olvidado por completo la urgencia de ver a Dumbledore y de asegurarse de que Ginny estuviera bien. Ni siquiera sentía remordimientos porque ya no se acordaba de Ginny, era consciente de que no era su cuerpo pero estaba obviando que su dueña podría no volver. Había pasado cincuenta años sola sin contacto humano, ahora no era capaz de rechazar uno.

Harry la invito a pasar a una sala enorme, rebosante de objetos de todas las clases. Sus manos la sujetaron fuerte por la cintura y la elevaron en el aire. La dejo caer en una mesa mientras se acercaba a ella. Subió lentamente sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo, palpándolo de forma suave como si sus dedos fueran plumas. Llego al rostro de Ginny y lo sujeto con firmeza y ternura a la vez.

Acercó la cara de Ginny a la suya y le beso la frente. Un beso rápido, casi ni se sintió, seguido de otro en la ceja izquierda, luego en la derecha, en un parpado, en el otro. Sus mejillas, su nariz, su barbilla. Todo recibió un beso suave y al final termino en los labios de Ginny. La fogosidad inundo los cuerpos y movimientos de ambos adolescentes y de la fantasma que habitaba en esos momentos uno de los cuerpos.

Sus lenguas jugaban en perpetua lucha por quien llegaba más lejos. Notó las cosquillas en las encías cuando Harry paseo su lengua entre los dientes de Ginny en el intento de superar a la pelirroja. Myrtle estaba en puro éxtasis, se sentía tan única y especial. Como si fuera la única mujer amada de la Tierra. Ya apenas controlaba el cuerpo de Ginny. Y las emociones y sentimientos eran tan intensos que no noto como perdía sensibilidad. Poco a poco dejo de sentir la piel de Ginny, de oler el sudor de Harry, de oir ambas respiraciones al unisonó. La conciencia de Ginny despertaba, la notaba, como si estuviera tras ella y la estuviese empujando fuera.

En cuestión de segundos empezó a flotar sobre los amantes que no dejaron de besarse. Pareciera que Ginny no tuviera problema alguno en despertar con un beso de Harry. Seguramente cuando se separaran vendrían las preguntas por lo que Myrtle huyó de la habitación de vuelta a su baño. Si hubiera podido llorar lo habría hecho, las lagrimas que cubrían su rostro llevaban estáticas desde su muerte. Y su llanto no era son un lastimero quejido nunca acompañado del bálsamo que es el llorar.  
Le habían devuelto todas las virtudes de la vida para arrebatárselas justo cuando todo era perfecto. Cuando se sentía perfectamente realizada y estaba haciendo realidad uno de sus sueños. La vida nunca era justa. Menos cuando se es desgraciado. Myrtle lo había aprendido con el paso de los años y el ir y venir de cientos de alumnos. Los que eran desgraciados al entrar solían seguir siéndolos al salir. Era algo doloroso pero pocos lograban ser felices.  
Myrtle se había dejado seducir por la posibilidad de ser feliz, pero se la arrebataron. Se sentía cada vez más triste pero ya estaba acostumbrada y al menos, un sueño se había cumplido.

El mundo es cruel pero a veces nos regala algo para compensar.


End file.
